


В поисках Золотой Рыбки

by MayronMay



Series: Работы одной фэнтези вселенной [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayronMay/pseuds/MayronMay
Summary: Сафаару третий день не появляется у водопада. Повод ли это для беспокойства?





	1. В поисках Золотой Рыбки

**Author's Note:**

> В хронологическом порядке:  
> 1\. Желания Золотой Рыбки  
> 2\. В поисках Золотой Рыбки  
> 3\. Забота о Золотой Рыбке

         Мерный цокот копыт о дощатый пол порой нервировал сильнее, чем прилипающие к хвосту опавшие листья после дождя. Нулус развалился на мягкой перине, набитой сеном, и со скучающим раздражением наблюдал, как хозяин ложа меряет комнату шагами. Кентавр источал беспокойство с каждым днём всё сильнее, и это начало казаться опасным, поскольку волнение могло стать вполне материальным и смыть лагерь к чертям.

           Наг уже не знал, как приободрить товарища. Признаться, когда он услышал, что его друг влюбился в рыбу, то не смог сдержать истерического, чуть наигранного хохота. Нулус выпытывал все подробности частых свиданий Хенгеста и его возлюбленной русалки, пытался поцеловать карпа, пойманного на недавней рыбалке, строил теории одержимости («А не околдовали ли тебя русалочьи песни?») и ещё долго-долго издевался, пока тема не наскучила. Теперь же стало не до смеха. Три дня подряд Хенгест возвращался со взглядом мрачнее темноты в паучьих пещерах: его ненаглядный не появлялся в назначенном месте в нужное время. И в ненужное тоже. Не объявлялся в их любовном уголке третьи сутки, порождая переживания и плохие предчувствия.

           – Может, он тебя бросил? – предположил наг и с поражением поднял руки, поймав на себе гневный взгляд.

           – С ним что-то случилось.

           Кентавр ценил товарища за всё, что пришлось пережить вместе, но сейчас люто ненавидел его за такие предположения. Невозможно объяснить тому, кто сам никогда в подобной ситуации не был. Хенгест с радостью бы рассказал каково это – любить существо, настолько отличающееся от него самого; но Нулус считал всё это «бабским трёпом» и сравнивал со «слизняками в супе». «Так же противно и портит аппетит», – аргументировал он и запрещал изъясняться при нём слогом возвышенным. Однако Хенгест при всём желании едва ли был способен рассказать про свои чувства к Сафаару той манерой, какую хотел бы услышать наг, так что знал тот мало подробностей, но очень, по его мнению, важных. Например, кентавр с русалкой всё-таки могут совокупляться без опасных для здоровья последствий.

           – Может, он на нерест ушёл? – протянул Нулус, царапая чешую на хвосте. – Муженька искать. Икру отложит и сразу к тебе приплывёт.

           Кентавр остановился. На его лице отразилось уныние. Если принять эту теорию за правду, то просыпается раздирающая ревность. Русалки откладывают икру один раз в жизни, получается, имеют потомство только от одного партнёра. Сафу можно было понять: кто хочет детей-уродов, пусть и от любимого человека? Да и вообще, были бы они жизнеспособными или это пустая трата выпадающего только раз шанса? Хенгесту хотелось бы иметь более сильную связь с Сафаару, чем только лишь чувства, но страх разрушить жизнь возлюбленному своими прихотями снедал, не позволяя говорить о некоторых вещах в открытую. Впрочем, и русал не слишком любил тему своей половозрелости.

           – Или его поймали в рыболовные сети и сейчас везут в столицу, пока ты тут мучаешься в догадках? – вновь подал идею Нулус и не ошибся с последовавшей реакцией. Кентавр поджал и без того тонкие губы.

           – Русалки очень редко попадаются на глаза и живут в глубинах, – начал рассуждать он вслух. – Если кто заметил, что Сафу плавает сюда время от времени, его могли поймать.

           – Если тебе от этого станет легче, можем пройти вдоль течения реки и посмотреть, ставил ли кто сети.

           Где-то глубоко в душе наг надеялся, что товарищ не согласится на это предложение, ведь за окном уже начинало смеркаться, но Хенгест воодушевлённо кивнул. К счастью, Нулус смог уговорить его дождаться утра, когда рассветёт и окрестности будут хорошо просматриваться. Какой толк пытаться найти следы от рыболовных сетей там, где не видно ни зги?

           – Пойдём от твоего этого водопада. Вдруг твой карась завтра приплывёт? Приплывёт и расскажет, где пропадал.

           – А если ничего не найдём?

           – Слышать от тебя подобное отвратительно. Что с тобой сделала эта рыбина? Когда в прошлый раз тебя отшила та грудастая кентавриха, пары дней не прошло, а ты уже скакал галопом, будто избавился от всех проблем. А тут какая-то русалка три дня к тебе не приплывает, трагедия! – Нулус всплеснул руками и сполз с перины. – Очень неудачную пассию ты выбрал, скажу я тебе. Вдруг он просто на тебя обиделся? А ты не можешь подойти и сказать ему: «Детка, я был не прав», – и всё такое, потому что банально не доплывёшь туда, где он живёт. И он будет дуться на тебя столько, сколько посчитает нужным. А ты нервы мотай.

           Наг выполз из палатки Хенгеста, и тот даже не соизволил взглянуть ему вслед. Нулус порой не думал, что своими словами может ранить кого-то, и чаще всего с его губ срывались не самые приятные мысли. Привыкнуть к этому могли единицы. Единицы могли отсеять нужное. Хенгест не слыл обидчивым и ранимым, многое казалось ему чем-то недостойным внимания, и он совершенно не обижался, даже если его трижды оскорбляли. Авторитетными для кентавра были только очень близкие люди, и наг явно не входил в их число, однако хоть с кем-то нужно поддерживать общение. Этим «кем-то» и выступил Нулус.

           Едва встало солнце, они отправились к реке, чтобы найти следы от относительно недавно снятых сетей, но на пути не попалось никаких зацепок. Казалось, к реке вообще никто не ходит. Хенгест не мог скрыть своего разочарования, снова и снова возвращаясь к уже выдвинутым теориям по исчезновению Сафаару. Жуткие предположения рождались в его мыслях, и не думать о них было страшнее, чем думать об этом постоянно.

           – Не раскисай, три дня не срок, – отчего-то вдруг решил подбодрить Нулус, глядя на удаляющуюся спину кентавра. – Приплывёт к тебе ещё твоя рыбина, ну чего ты?

           Хенгест слышал лишь удаляющийся шум реки и шелест листьев под копытами. Наг остался позади, не решившись догнать друга, и тот был этому несказанно рад. Боевой товарищ вряд ли смог бы утешить, скорее, его рассуждения опять нагнали бы больше тоски, чем есть на самом деле. Кентавр же пытался взять себя в руки и для осуществления этой цели ушёл подальше от напоминающей ему Сафу реки. Что может ждать русалку, попади она в недобрые руки? Чёрный рынок. Ни для кого не секрет, какими бывают торговцы жестокими, когда дело касается заработка, а уж не поживиться раритетными вещами равносильно греху. Русалочья икра, волосы, плавники – небольшой список самых покупаемых товаров на чёрном рынке. Хенгест знал. В относительно спокойное, невоенное время королевские приказы в основном касались урегулирования именно таких нелегальных промыслов. Пусть кентавр сам совсем недавно вступил в ряды военных, однако ему посчастливилось принять участие в раскрытии подпольной мануфактуры. Среди всех существ люди, по его мнению, были самыми жадными до денег или славы, а порой и того, и другого. Они додумались делать из священных во многих религиях дубов – музыкальные инструменты, шляпы из перьев гарпий, шкуры нагов шли на доспехи и рюкзаки, а из плавников русалок получались безвкусные, ужасно дорогие веера. Деликатесом считались строганина из русалочьего хвоста или свежая икра, особенно если она была белой.

           Хенгест поморщился, едва память о том дне вновь всплыла в его сознании. Думать о загубленных душах казалось отвратительным, как и проецировать всё это на Сафаару. Кентавр вспоминал всех известных богов, и своих, и чужих, умоляя их помочь найти возлюбленного живым и невредимым. Впрочем, если тотчас же перед ним бы явился русал, точно бы пришлось уйти из военного дела и удариться в религию.

           Лес казался подозрительно тихим. Хенгест, не узнавая окрестностей, успокаивал себя: все деревья одинаковые, даже если он заблудился, всё равно сможет выйти к лагерю, зная, в какой стороне тот находится. Однако на данный момент желания вернуться не появлялось. Всё волнение, нагнетённое тяжёлыми мыслями, вдруг ушло на второй план, когда кентавр увидел перед собой раскидистый дуб. Светло-серый ствол явно в религиозных соображениях был обвязан толстым канатом. Хенгест сталкивался с белой древесиной в обработанном виде, но никогда ещё воочию не встречался со священным деревом. Не каждый способен отыскать этот дуб, большая удача. Хотелось верить в добрый знак свыше, пусть то было по-детски глупо.

           Кентавр потоптался на месте и вскоре решил подойти ближе. Нельзя развернуться и сбежать, испугавшись величия дуба, пусть тот появился неожиданно и весьма вовремя. Хенгест сглотнул. Его взгляд стал растерянным, а движения скованными. Он огляделся, будто боялся кого-то или прятался, а затем со смущением сделал ещё пару шагов вперёд. При желании удалось бы коснуться светящейся коры пальцами, но это уже действительно было наглостью.

           – Я слышал, вы исполняете желания, – сконфуженно начал кентавр, не способный поверить, что разговаривает пусть и со священным, но деревом. Бесспорно, к этому он пришёл через беспокойство о Сафаару, и во имя его поисков сгодилась бы даже самая безумная идея. – Мой возлюбленный не так давно пропал, и я не знаю, где его искать... Если бы вы могли дать мне какой-нибудь знак или помочь хотя бы не мне, а ему... В смысле, если с ним случилось что-то плохое. Я был бы признателен, не знаю, что отдать вам взамен помощи...

           Хенгест поднял голову кверху, не сумев разглядеть небо сквозь покрытые белыми листьями ветви, и отвернулся в полнейшем разочаровании, в себе или в дубе, явно не способном снизойти до помощи какому-то жалкому кентавру. Это было не важнее поисков возлюбленного русала. Собираясь отправиться обратно в лагерь, Хенгест после первого же шага в сторону вдруг остановился, поскользнувшись, но удержав равновесие на мокрой земле.

           Комья грязи с травой полетели к подолу белого одеяния незнакомца, стоящего на пути, отчего кентавр забеспокоился: не местный ли это священник или, чего хуже, выходец из знатного рода. Если первые славились сдержанностью и неконфликностью, то на вторых запрещалось даже дышать, а уж земляное пятно на одежде грозило ссылкой на Северный континент.

           Незнакомец даже не дрогнул. Хенгест чуть повернулся, чтобы в нужный момент сделать вид, что смотрит совсем в другую сторону, но человек стоял прямо и расслаблено, его глаза оставались закрытыми, и с наибольшей вероятностью могло оказаться, что тот просто незряч. Смешно получить упрёк от слепца о слишком пристальном взгляде.

           – Этот дуб сиротлив. Твоя беседа скрасила его одиночество, – серьёзно произнёс незнакомец без тени улыбки, Хенгест стал склоняться всё же к священнику, нежели к аристократу, отчего один из камней с его души упал. – Он благодарен. Ты ищешь русалку?

           – Да, – опешил кентавр, прогоняя в памяти свою пламенную речь перед деревом, но не выловив момент, когда сказал, кем именно являлся его возлюбленный.

           – В этих местах около двух дней назад были люди. Они пересекли лес, – незнакомец вытянул бледную руку в сторону дуба, но тонкий длинный палец указывал скорее направление, – в большой шумной повозке. С запахом моря. Тебе нужно торопиться, люди были черны не только одеждой.

           Хенгест обернулся, чтобы посмотреть в указанную сторону. Именно на восточном побережье острова сконцентрирована торговля. Нет ничего удивительного, что именно через один из восточных городов люди собирались продавать раритетные вещи и порой даже существ.

           – Я благодарен тебе, – с загоревшейся в глазах надеждой признался кентавр. Теперь ему было от чего оттолкнуться, с чего начать поиски, пусть в повозке мог оказаться и не Сафаару.

           – Лес шепчет мне, видеть я не в силах. Твоей благодарностью будет молчание о нашем разговоре.

           Когда Хенгест отвлёкся от раздумий, как лучше будет поступить: попросить у Нулуса помощи или пойти в одиночку, то уже не обнаружил у себя за спиной незнакомца, а затем и дуба. Вместо белого дерева появился не уступающий в размерах, но всё-таки обычный бук. Кентавр мог бы до вечера стоять на одном месте, беспокоясь о своём пошатнувшемся психическом здоровье, однако решил поверить нелюдимому незнакомцу и поспешить на выручку возлюбленному. Для этого нужно было заручиться поддержкой.

          

***

 

           Хенгест не мог заявить главе лагеря, что уходит искать пропавшую русалку по подсказке седого слепца, с уверенностью говорившего о большой повозке. Его сразу бы отправили в столицу к душевным лекарям. Также это было чревато в лучшем случае изгнанием, в худшем – смертной казнью, поэтому кентавр собирался уйти вечером и вернуться к утру. Их остров не слыл большими размерами и казался обширным лишь из-за густых лесов. Все города располагались вдоль берегов, там, где легко было налаживать торговлю и рыбный промысел, лагерь же находился ближе к центру острова: так специальный королевский отряд мог достигнуть любого места в примерно равный промежуток времени.

           К удивлению, на идею ночного побега к восточному побережью Нулус пожал плечами и пополз за товарищем. Хенгест в душе крайне удивился, но кроме благодарности ничего не сказал, боясь получить реакцию негативную. Наг не любил, когда указывали на его же «нехарактерное» поведение.

           Он полз позади, успев натянуть облегчённые доспехи на торс и плечи. Хенгест так же не стал пренебрегать защитой в страхе столкнуться с жёстким отпором. Какой торговец захочет за одно «пожалуйста» отдавать ценный товар? Тем более Сафаару был не только редким, но и достаточно красивым за счёт своей золотой окраски.

           – Хоть посмотрю на твою рыбу, – вдруг подал голос наг, пробираясь сквозь ветви вслед за осторожно ступающим, но спешащим кентавром.

           Хенгест цыкнул, остановив товарища, и тот думал выдать очередную остроту, пока не рассмотрел во тьме светлой ночи лежащую на боку деревянную повозку. Они подошли тихо, но после непродолжительного осмотра стало понятно, что поблизости нет ни души. Воз был разрушен, одно из колёс напрочь отсутствовало, а что самое главное, на землю из дыры высыпалось склизкое сено. Нулус брезгливо поморщился, а кентавр помрачнел.

           Была ли эта повозка той, о которой говорил незнакомец? Но что же тогда случилось? Воров ограбили воры? Хенгест не сомневался, что дорога всё равно уведёт его к восточному городу, но он удивлялся этой алчной бессовестности, заставляющей людей (или, возможно, других существ) идти по головам ради наживы. Украсть русалку, чтобы потом продать её – двойное преступление.

           Они не долго пробыли у разбитой повозки, возобновив путь. Их время ограничивалось, и размышлять нужно было о скором спасении Сафаару, а не о жадности торговцев. Через пару часов путь перестала преграждать завеса голых стволов, деревья начали редеть, сменяться кустарниками, а затем и вовсе под копытами зашелестела лишь трава. Город светился. Уличные фонари здесь горели всегда, если, конечно, их никто не воровал. У причала стояли гружёные корабли, ждущие своей очереди быть освобождёнными от товара. Жилых домов в восточном городе было мало, больше строили амбары, трактиры, лавки и рынки. Пусть это место задумывалось как центр торговли, стало оно прибежищем чёрных продавцов, наёмных убийц и охотников. Об этом знали. Это не могли исправить. С периодичностью сюда посылали военные отряды, прочёсывающие каждый закуток в поисках доказательства нелегальной деятельности, попадались единицы, самые несмышлёные, неспособные правильно спрятать товар, остальные хорошо скрывались или откупались.

           – И где ты собираешься его искать? – спросил Нулус, обведя рукой город. – Ты не заглянешь в каждый дом до рассвета.

           – Я и не собирался, – ухмыльнулся Хенгест и поспешил спуститься в город. Наг удивлённо последовал за товарищем, которому согласился помочь добровольно и не думал жаловаться после преодолённого пути.

           Кентавр направлялся к центральной улице, самой светлой и оживлённой даже в ночное время. На пути встречались в основном люди, но Хенгест заметил и кентавров, и нагов, фавнов, пару паучих и даже эльфов. Если бы его мысли не занимал Сафу, то беспокойство сменилось бы интересом. Не каждый день приходится бывать среди относительно мирных существ, а не военных.

           Кентавр оглядывался в поисках нужного переулка и вскоре буквально галопом помчался в сторону затемнённой части улицы. Нулус ринулся за ним. Они будто попали в совершенно другой мир, не находящийся внутри светлого просторного города с жизнерадостной атмосферой. Здесь фонари висели высоко и светили слишком тускло, наг сразу понял, почему это место издалека выглядело заброшенным переулком, а не сетью торговых рядов. Казалось, спутник точно знает, куда идти, будто бывал здесь не раз, но Хенгест в действительности лишь проверял свои теории. Он подошёл к первому же продавцу, чьи глаза в полутьме светились жёлтым, а внимательные вертикальные значки следили за каждым движением мускула на лице.

           – Чего желаете? – с хитрецой бывалого жулика протянул тот и указал рукой на свой шатёр. Нулус смело прополз внутрь, не справившись с природным любопытством и оставив товарища самому себе.

           – Где можно купить русалку? – твёрдо произнёс кентавр, заготовив вопрос уже давно, и вытащил из набедренного кошелька пару монет. Продавец сощурился, а затем рассмеялся.

           – Господин знает толк в раритетных вещах. Но русалка! Прекрасные создания, обитающие в глубоких водах. Их вылавливают по предзаказу, знали? Вы не найдёте здесь свободную русалку.

           Хенгест почувствовал дрожь от слова «вещь», которое употребил продавец относительно Сафу, но сдержался и лишь вытащил из кошелька ещё немного денег.

           – Мы хотим просто посмотреть, – настаивал кентавр и проследил взглядом за выползшим из шатра Нулусом, чем-то очень довольным. Уговаривать пришлось недолго, пара серебряных монет скрылась в кармане продавца, и тот указал направление, где находилась самая востребованная лавка на чёрном рынке. Также он поделился новостью, что совсем недавно туда пришла повозка намного больше привычной. С неё текла вода, из-за чего поползли разные слухи насчёт содержимого.

           Хенгест сдержанно кивнул, поблагодарив за информацию, и слишком быстро направился в нужную сторону.

           – Что он сказал? – наг гладил живот, но смотрел на взволнованного спутника.

           – Похоже, русалок не ловят просто так. Только по заказу.

           – Ого, они ещё и заказы выполняют? Вот это сервис.

           – Я не думаю, что в этом случае заказ может быть под силу какому-нибудь бедняку. Это делают состоятельные люди из столицы.

           – Скорее всего, кто-то просёк, что неподалёку русалочье гнездо, – протянул Нулус с усмешкой. – Смотри, чтобы твою рыбку опять не поймали, если ты её спасёшь.

           Кентавр приопустил веки, серьёзно вдумавшись в эти слова. Если всё действительно так, то Сафу больше не стоит появляться вблизи острова. Это означало их долгое расставание, минимум на десяток лет, которые положено отслужить Хенгесту на этом острове для перевода в столицу. Сафаару ни за что не согласится.

           Впереди показалась деревянная лавка, одна из немногих среди накрытых потрёпанными тканями шатров. Если те легко сворачивались, то это заведение явно претендовало на долгожителя чёрного рынка. Дверной проём был низкий и узкий, отчего Хенгест сначала побоялся входить. Нулус затолкал его буквально через силу, пытаясь убедить спутника, что тот нормально пройдёт внутрь и ничего не сломает, если вовремя нагнётся, и оказался прав. «В рыбу же свою влезаешь», – добавил он, будучи уже в строении, и смутил кентавра. Вокруг них высились коробки, сундуки и ящики, лежащие спокойно, но время от времени издающие странные звуки, лишь некоторые из которых можно было списать на ветер или скрип половиц. Наг ухмыльнулся, собираясь поделиться какими-то соображениями с другом, но тот вдруг замолк, вглядываясь в полутьму помещения. Он смотрел на деревянную дверь, находящуюся прямо перед входной. К ней легко можно было бы пройти напрямую за пару секунд, но лабиринты из товара не позволяли так запросто осуществить задуманное, поэтому Хенгест стоял посреди комнаты и усиленно вслушивался. Совсем глухо, будто из-под земли, раздавался голос, становившийся то громче, то тише, иногда на долгое время останавливающийся, затем ещё дольше звучащий.

           – Кто-то поёт, – констатировал наг. Это оказалось единственное объяснение. После чьего-то сердитого крика и громкого звона, заставившего двоих вздрогнуть и насторожиться, голос пропал. Через короткое мгновение дверь открылась.

           – Покупатели? – чуть удивлённо произнёс вышедший к ним человек и обрадовался. – Чем могу?

           Хенгест быстро взглянул на продавца, отметив нечеловеческий тёмно-синий цвет кожи и светящиеся в темноте белые полосы на ней. Такие татуировки делали эльфам-предателям, которых обычно ссылали на Север, и кентавр бы долго удивлялся присутствию уже однажды пойманного преступника в этих местах, если бы всё его нутро не кричало о том, что приглушённый голос принадлежал Сафу. Может, он всего лишь свихнулся на поисках возлюбленного, а может, волнение обострило слух и шестое чувство.

           – До нас дошли разговоры о русалке, которую привезли сюда недавно, – спокойно пояснил кентавр, разрываясь изнутри от волнения.

           – Мы поспорили, что у русалок шесть пальцев на руках, – вмешался Нулус, отвлёкшись от замаринованного чудовища в стеклянной банке. – Мы бы хотели посмотреть.

           Продавец скрестил руки на груди и внимательно вгляделся в лица посетителей. Те напряжённо молчали, боясь каким-то чудесным образом выдать свои намерения, и торговец вскоре вежливо улыбнулся.

           – К сожалению, это лишь слухи.

           – Мы просто посмотрим и уйдём, – настаивал Хенгест.

           – Я не могу показать вам то, чего нет.

           – Мы можем заплатить.

           Собеседник приободрился, услышав об оплате, но не стал спрашивать: «Сколько?», – как надеялся кентавр. Это бы сразу дало понять, что русалка на самом деле есть.

           – Сколько может стоить посмотреть на русалку? – тихо рассмеялся продавец, вскинув руки.

           – Четыре золотых, – уверенно заявил Хенгест и вытащил последние деньги. Нулус с ужасом наблюдал за этим жестом, а торговец – с искрой в глазах.

           – Что ж. Ладно. Я покажу. Но с предоплатой.

           – Договорились.

           Кентавр удовлетворённо кивнул и наконец смог подойти к продавцу, вложив в его ладонь половину предложенной суммы и пожав протянутую руку.

           Втроём они спустились по лестнице, ведущей в подвал. Нулус удивлялся, как под деревянным строением небольших размеров может находиться целый подпольный склад. Хенгест же пытался не упасть, и думать о размерах здания ему было совершенно некогда: ступеньки явно строились для существ, ходящих на двух ногах, а не для ползающих или скачущих рысью. Подвал представлял собой каменную коробку, так же, как и главное помещение, заставленную всевозможным хламом. Раритетным и дорогим хламом. Кентавр живо оглядывался, вокруг всё было закрыто тряпьём, что не позволяло как следует рассмотреть содержимое.

           – А правда, что русалки красивые? – вдруг поинтересовался наг, который, как начало казаться, считал всё происходящее игрой, а не миссией по спасению.

           – Чаще всего, – улыбнулся продавец, чуть повернув голову вбок, и снова выпрямился. – Вот.

           Он подошёл к вертикально стоящей доске, завешанной когда-то белой тканью, и Хенгест сглотнул, увидев очертания хвоста. Его сердце сжалось, грозя остановиться, когда торговец схватился за край полотна и сдёрнул вниз. Под тканью действительно оказалась русалка, но при тщательном рассмотрении скованный страхом Хенгест обнаружил, что это далеко не Сафаару. Однако даже при таком раскладе он едва не завыл, когда пришло осознание. Эта русалка была мертва. Белая кожа, чуть опущенные веки, невидящий взгляд, отсутствие дыхания. Безумно красивое существо, пригвождённое к отшлифованной доске, как трофей с охоты. Это было отвратительно. Кентавр вдруг подумал, что если бы сейчас смотрел на Сафаару в таком же положении, то разорвал бы продавца голыми руками, пусть тот лишь поставлял товар, а не отлавливал его.

           – Не сгниёт? – сморщившись, спросил Нулус, так же не обрадованный увиденным зрелищем.

           – Нет, что вы! За качество отвечаю головой, производители мастера своего дела, могут увековечить такую нежную красоту! Никакого запаха, радует глаз, – прорекламировал продавец настоящее чучело русалки и двумя пальцами провёл по бледной мёртвой коже от скулы к подбородку. Хенгест поморщился.

           – А живых русалок нет? – спросил он и тут же услышал удар. После звон металла разнёсся по всему помещению.

           – Крысы, – вдруг нервно передёрнул плечами торговец. – Нет, только такие. Посмотрели? Будете брать? Если нет, отдавайте деньги и идите уже, мне нужно разбираться с поставками.

           Едва он хотел выдворить посетителей, те поражённо застыли. Глаза Хенгеста стали больше обычного. Он, не думая, бросился в сторону внезапно раздавшегося голоса, вновь затянувшего песню. Ту же, что и в самом начале их визита.

           – Эй, ты тут всё разнесёшь! Остановись! Скажи ему остановиться! – начал кричать продавец, и голос стал лишь громче. Наг не знал: бросаться вслед товарищу или отключить торговца; но, когда последний ринулся догонять кентавра, выхватив саблю из перчаток железного доспеха, всё же решил в пользу второго варианта.

           Хенгест подлетел к металлической низкой коробке, холодной на ощупь, и прислушался. Именно из неё доносилось пение, вновь утихающее. Кентавр тут же копытом сломал хлипкий замок на ящике, и тот открылся. Железная перегородка упала на каменный пол, заглушив остальные звуки в помещении, и копыта омыла вода. Хенгест отступил назад, топчась в луже, затем вновь приблизился к железному ящику и чуть нагнулся, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. Несколько отверстий в потолке были предназначены для поступления кислорода, но небольшой объём воды, вытекшей всего за несколько секунд, явно намекал на то, что сырость здесь поддерживалась нарочно.

           Кентавр не поверил свои глазам, когда сидящая внутри русалка убрала руки от лица. Сафаару выглядел напуганным, не ожидавшим появления спасителя, и не сразу смог справиться с затёкшим телом. Он хотел подползти ближе, чтобы в свете ламп получше разглядеть кентавра, и лишь вскрикнул, едва позади Хенгеста появился торговец. Тот с яростью кинулся на видевшего слишком много покупателя. Тяжёлое оружие не поддавалось нетренированному продавцу, и он смог лишь двигаться по инерции, не прицеливаясь, позволяя кентавру с лёгкостью уворачиваться от не спланированных атак. Поначалу это казалось опасным, но теперь Хенгест откровенно смеялся над неуклюжими движениями. Нулус был поблизости, и пока его товарища пытались разрубить пополам, прополз к ящику с русалкой. Он посмотрел в золотые глаза бывшего пленника, затем чуть ниже, пока не закончил хвостовым плавником и присвистнул.

           – Вылезай, красотка.

           Сафаару с недоверием покосился на выскочившего из неоткуда нага и не посмел приблизиться к нему, наученный горьким опытом не доверять незнакомцам (если они, конечно, не очаровательные кентавры). Нулус вздохнул, пробурчав что-то про неблагодарность, и поспешил на выручку другу. Тот заканчивал с развлечением и уже было хотел выбить из рук врага занёсённый над головой меч, но не успел: наг вонзился зубами в плечо торговца, и тот, закричав, что было сил, рухнул на пол.

           – Ты его убил? – поражённо спросил Хенгест, копытом шевеля тело с кровавым укусом.

           – Нет, конечно! Создатель упаси, какого ты обо мне мнения, – возмутился Нулус. – Поспит и отойдёт.

           Большинство нагов обладало свойством убивать врагов, вводя им яд через укусы, но мало кто знал, что такими способностями владеют не все. Нулус представлял собой одного из потомков такого «гуманного» рода нагов, имеющих слабый смертельный яд, зато способных усыпить жертву на долгий срок.

           Кентавр не стал вдаваться в эти подробности, охотно и страстно рассказываемые Нулусом, и кинулся к ящику. Товарищ замолчал, с недовольством наблюдая, как Хенгест блаженно тискается со своей рыбой и не обращает внимания на познавательные подробности жизни не таких далёких родственников русалок.

           – Всё, хватит, – всплеснул руками наг без желания любоваться слишком «плюшевой» картиной. – Ты как его отсюда вынесешь? Там за дверями десяток-другой торгашей, которые не прочь поживиться бесплатно доставленной русалкой.

           Хенгест взглянул на спутника, говорившего разумные вещи. Нельзя просто вынести Сафу на руках и донести через весь город до причала. Во-первых, тот был мокрый и явно выскользнул бы десяток раз по пути, во-вторых... Нулус уже назвал причину: алчные торговцы.

           – Есть идеи? – спросил кентавр, всё ещё чувствуя холодную щеку на своей груди.

           – Можем его разрезать и по мешкам расфасовать.

           Хенгест и Сафу смерили нага абсолютно одинаковыми хмурыми взглядами, надеясь пристыдить его, и Нулус пожал плечами.

           – Сами тогда предлагайте.

           – Может, найдём телегу? Или повозку? Накроем полотном.

           – Скажи мне на милость, где ты найдёшь такую повозку? Я здесь таковой не наблюдаю, а чтобы поискать на улице, нужно куда-то деть твою рыбу. А этот молодой человек проснётся достаточно скоро.

           Кентавр помрачнел и оглядел помещение в поисках подсказки. Он придумывал выход из ситуации и сразу же его отметал, раздражаясь своей беспомощности всё больше. Когда Нулус в очередной раз попытался поделиться своим глупым предложением, Хенгеста осенило.

           – Здесь наверняка есть дорогие тряпки, – начал он и с неохотой поднялся, оставляя не протестующего Сафаару на полу. – Сделаем вид, что приехали из столицы.

           – И что это тебе даст? – поинтересовался наг, не совсем осмыслив предложение соратника, но тот уже переворачивал коробки в поисках тканей.

           Через некоторое время он нашёл искомое. Понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы превратить Сафу из русалки в девушку из состоятельной семьи. Хенгест с нескрываемым удовольствием закутал сидящего на сундуке Сафаару в шёлковые одежды. Будто по велению судьбы ткань сливалась с хвостом и волосами, гарантируя отличную маскировку.

           – Ты на нём жениться собрался? – выдал Нулус, скептически оглядев внешний вид русала, который, впрочем, был достаточно доволен приобретённой одеждой. – Где фата?

           Хенгест мечтательно улыбнулся, будучи совсем не против связать себя с Сафаару узами брака, и опустился на колени рядом с ним. Наг помог тому взобраться на спину кентавра, умоститься поудобней и только тогда накинул на русалку платок, скрывающий неестественный для земных обитателей цвет волос.

           Хотя нести на руках представителя морских существ было бы так же подозрительно, как везти появившуюся из воздуха девушку на спине сквозь ряды чёрных торговцев, внимательно следящих за маленькой процессией, на оживлённой улице трое не привлекали столько же внимания, затерявшись в пёстрой толпе. Сафаару крепко прижимался к горячей спине Хенгеста и усиленно вертел головой, разглядывая фонари, витрины и проходящих мимо горожан. Он никогда не видел столько народа, но всегда мечтал об этом, ведь познакомился с кентавром именно из-за своего любопытства. Он теперь понимал фразу: «Нет худа без добра».

           Город оказался не таким большим, как показалось сначала. Сафаару даже немного расстроился, когда насыщенные краски сменились чернотой ночного леса.

           – А мне вот интересно, – внезапно заговорил Нулус, обращая на себя внимание уставших спутников, – это как же надо было умудриться попасть на чёрный рынок?

           Сафу смутился и уткнулся носом в чёрные кудри Хенгеста, что положил ладонь на чужую руку, покоящуюся у него на плече.

           – Он вообще у тебя говорить может?

           – Может. Но с тобой не хочет.

           – Почему это?

           – Ты страшный, – не собираясь оскорблять товарища, предположил кентавр, ведь на самом деле не знал, почему Сафаару не хочет с ним говорить.

           – Что-то ты тоже красотой не блещешь. Дискриминация. Ты просто с ним спишь!

           – Язык придержи, – рассердился Хенгест, после чего наг тут же замолк, чуть замедлившись. Он загляделся на русалку, сидящую на спине друга. Нулус понимал, к чему была вся эта шумиха. Если бы не кентавр, то можно было бы и приударить за Сафу, ведь в несколько раз естественнее связь русалки с нагом, имеющим намного больше сходств в строении тела, чем связь с тем же кентавром. Кажется, этих двоих такие вещи не заботили.

           Хенгесту хотелось поскорее достичь берега, находившегося подальше от города, чтобы случайно не наткнуться на рыбаков: в темноте Сафаару мог не заметить сети, сплетённые из тонких прочных нитей. Именно поэтому кентавр не сразу обнаружил, что ранее крепко сжимающие его руки пропали, а когда осознал это, Сафу уже падал на землю. Если бы не вовремя подхвативший его Нулус, русал бы точно что-нибудь себе повредил.

           – Что случилось? – резко остановился Хенгест и нагнулся к спутнику.

           – Он упал, – с нескрываемым возмущением пояснил Нулус, будто говоря: «Ты сам не видишь, что ли?»

           – Почему? – не стал спорить кентавр, испуганный обстоятельствами, и опустился на колени. Он убрал тонкую ткань с лица будто спящей русалки и прикоснулся к бледной коже. – Он горячий! Это болезнь?

           – Да ты гений, – саркастично ответил наг. – У тебя рыба без воды задыхается, давай сварим бульон?

           – Нам нужна вода.

           Нулус закатил глаза, поразившись проницательности товарища, явно рассеянного от незнания ситуации, и похлопал себя по поясу. Он нащупал флягу с пресной водой, не зная, можно ли поить морского обитателя ею, но всё же предпочёл сделать это, чем дать возлюбленной русалке друга умереть.

           – Раньше такого не было, – поразился Хенгест. Сначала он хотел спросить, а не захлебнётся ли Сафу, если вода попадёт ему в лёгкие, но затем осознал свою глупость.

           – Раньше твоя рыбёха и не гуляла по лесу после посиделок в железном ящике, – нахмурился Нулус и убрал флягу обратно за пояс. Процедура очевидным успехом не увенчалась, возможно, имея лишь незримый эффект, и двое решили поспешить, чтобы добраться до более безопасного места.

           Хенгест взял Сафаару на руки, ведь тот больше не мог держаться за него, и ринулся к берегу. Нулус ползал не так быстро и достиг спутника только когда тот уже зашёл в воду. Полная луна хорошо освещала мощную фигуру кентавра, не обращавшего внимания на бьющие в ноги волны. Он оказался в море по пояс, оставив сухим лишь торс. Секунду поколебавшись, Хенгест всё-таки переселил себя и опустил русалку в воду с головой. Иногда он забывал, что любит существо, совершенно отличающееся от него по способу существования. Если кентавр давно бы захлебнулся, окуни его кто-нибудь в море в состоянии бессознательном, то русал должен был почувствовать себя намного комфортнее.

           Боясь отпустить Сафу под воду полностью, Хенгест удерживал его под самой поверхностью. Золотые волосы не успели намокнуть и всплывали, обрамляя умиротворённое миловидное лицо. Одежда так же не скрывалась под водой, и всё это было бы похоже на сказку, не чувствуй кентавр крайнего беспокойства.

           Горизонт начинал светлеть. Утро наступало стремительно, и Нулус забеспокоился. Он без вопросов решил поддержать товарища, но только был уверен, что они вернутся до рассвета. Если их не застанут в кроватях до подъёма, точно выговором не отделаться.

           – Скоро восход! – крикнул наг, и Хенгест зажмурился. Сафаару не просыпался.

           – Я знаю, – прошептал он и выпрямился, вытянув русалку из воды. Кентавр чуть встряхнул возлюбленного, называя его по имени, чтобы разбудить. Тот долго сопротивлялся, но вскоре смог открыть глаза. – Сафу!

           Сафаару оглядел местность сквозь ресницы, не способный полностью поднять веки. Он протянул руку к чужой шее и заставил Хенгеста наклонить голову. Его губы слабо шевелились, едва касаясь мочки уха кентавра.

           – Ты уверен? – спросил тот, как только услышал слабый шёпот, призывающий уходить.

           Происходящее разрывало душу: он не мог бросить возлюбленного, как не мог ставить на кон свою жизнь, опоздав в лагерь. Хенгест почувствовал пару холодных рук на своих плечах, и стиснул русала в крепких объятиях. Затем отпустил. Сафаару мягко опустился в воду и взглянул из-под прикрытых ресниц.

           – Давай резче! – нервно кричал Нулус. Он бы оставил товарища ласкаться с русалкой, но боялся потерять того и быть предателем, вернувшись в одиночестве. Вскоре Хенгест вышел из воды и, твёрдо кивнув, помчался в нужную сторону. Наг бросил взгляд на освещённое море и увидел тёмные очертания наблюдающей за ним русалки, а затем – брызги воды и веер золотого плавника.

          

***

 

           Едва успев к утреннему горну, двое изрядно вымотались. Хенгест рассчитывал, что сможет полежать хотя бы несколько минут, но услышал зов как раз в то же время, как коснулся коленями перины. Его сонный вид, спутанные волосы и блестящую шкуру приметили все, кому было не лень. Кентавр не давал никаких комментариев, иногда отмахиваясь словами о бессоннице. После плотного завтрака, единственной радости в это утро, пятиминутного сна и усиленных тренировок, удалось наконец уйти на обеденный перерыв, где Хенгест встретил отчего-то бодрого Нулуса.

           – Такое чувство, что ночь я провёл с другим нагом, – признался кентавр, прислонившись к дереву и зевая.

           – Я всегда полон энергии, – заявил наг и достал откуда-то увесистую книгу. – Смотри, что я вчера нашёл.

           Хенгест взглянул на вещь, удерживаемую Нулусом, и хмыкнул.

           – Где нашёл? – сперва спросил он, а затем ужаснулся. – Ты её стащил?

           – Знаешь, могу поспорить, что там, где я её нашёл, – наг особенно выделил последнее слово, – она оказалась совсем не легальным путём.

           – В любом случае, ты своровал у вора, – нахмурился Хенгест и внимательней присмотрелся к книге. «Бестинариум». – Что это вообще?

           – Здесь написано всё, что ты хотел бы знать о существах нашего мира, – восторженно заявил Нулус, не став говорить, что он книги ворует с детства. Это было единственной вещью, бьющей по его карману. – Я уже полистал её и нашёл столько интересного. Знаешь, что русалки полиаморны?

           – В смысле?

           – Они могут иметь потомство почти от всех видов живущих существ...

           Хенгест мгновенно взбодрился. Он попытался отобрать книгу, но всё же из-за недосыпа сделал это вяло, отчего Нулус успел среагировать и убрал литературу за спину.

           – Кроме кентавров. С кентаврами у них худшая совместимость.

           – Врёшь! – воскликнул Хенгест, вновь попытавшись заглянуть в «Бестинариум» и в этот раз достаточно зажёгшись этой идеей, чтобы осуществить задуманное. Он быстро пролистал страницы, пробежавшись взглядом по названиям, и наконец отыскал нужный раздел. Его лицо приобрело оттенок разочарования. Нулус не соврал.

           – Брось, это же не значит, что ты теперь свою рыбину бросить должен.

           – Я и не собирался, – пробормотал кентавр и решил прочитать немного дальше, но слова перед глазами расплывались. – Что там ещё написано? – спросил он, закрыв книгу и вернув её товарищу.

           – Много всего! Русалки откладывают до пятнадцати икринок единожды в жизнь, и при том выживают только двое-трое из потомства, поэтому их очень мало. Ах да! Знаешь, с кем у них лучшая совместимость помимо своего рода?

           Хенгест промолчал, догадываясь, но не желая озвучивать мысль.

           – С нагами!

           – Только попробуй!

           – Я и не собирался, – соврал Нулус и расхохотался, решив не упоминать о своём влечении к Сафаару. Ему было интересно, кто же мог родиться у наиболее совместимых существ, но списывал он это не на любовь и симпатию, а на природное любопытство и магические чары русалок, так что не воспринимал свои желания всерьёз.

           – Ещё тут пишут, что русалки могут находиться долгое время на суше, но не бесконечно. У каждой русалки разный запас времени до наступления кризиса, характеризующегося повышением общей температуры тела. В этом состоянии они как бы находятся в спячке и могут провести на суше ещё несколько дней. Эти симптомы развились на фоне того, что раньше море было глубже, а берега положе, и русалки часто оставались на суше после отливов.

           Упоминание об обезвоживании опять подтолкнуло Хенгеста к мыслям о Сафаару. Добрался ли тот до своего дома? А если нет, то нашёл ли укромное место, чтобы спрятаться от морских хищников? Он не надеялся, что сегодня Сафу будет чувствовать себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы плыть к водопаду, но всё равно собирался сходить туда после объявления свободного времени.

           Нулус пытался составить компанию кентавру, но тот ответил железным «нет». Ему не хотелось, чтобы наг опять наговорил глупостей и смутил Сафаару, пережившего ужас заточения. Хенгест шёл торопливо, перескакивая камни и поваленные деревья, надеясь увидеть русалку и в то же время не увидеть: он бы с радостью узнал о том, что Сафу пренебрёг их свиданием, чтобы отдохнуть. Издалека стал слышаться шум водопада, шелест листвы и пение птицы, свившей гнездо как раз под тем деревом, под которым чаще всего сидели Хенгест и Сафу.

           Наконец преодолев последнюю преграду, кентавр вышел к берегу и поражённо остановился, глядя на ровную белую спину сидящей на берегу русалки.

           – Ты пришёл, – растеряно пробормотал он и опустился рядом с улыбнувшимся ему Сафу, как оказалось, вплетающим в волосы жемчужины. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

           – Я в порядке, – тихо, вполголоса уверил возлюбленного русал. Ему нравилось громко петь, разговоры же он предпочитал вести зачастую шёпотом или вообще только кивать или выражать эмоции взглядом. Несмотря на то, что Сафаару не умел поддерживать беседы, Хенгест безумно любил его, испытывая прилив бодрости от одного кроткого взгляда золотых глаз.

           – Я не могу вернуть тебе ту одежду, – вновь заговорил Сафу, опустив руки и взглянув на возлюбленного с сожалением.

           – И не надо, она мне теперь не нужна.

           И хотя кентавр говорил от чистого сердца, русал не смог так просто оставить это. Он взял чужую широкую ладонь и высыпал в неё несколько блестящих жемчужин. Хенгест улыбнулся и, приняв плату за одежду, в общем-то не принадлежащую ему, коснулся щекой волос рассмеявшегося Сафу.

           – Ты моя единственная жемчужина, – проговорил он, а затем ощутил робкий поцелуй на губах.


	2. Похищение Золотой Рыбки

       Сафаару не чувствовал в себе большого желания рассказывать о том, как попался чёрным торговцам на глаза и как подпустил тех к себе. Возможно, он всё ещё не мог отойти от ужаса пребывания в тесном чёрном ящике с несвежей водой, которой было слишком мало, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно, или же ему просто становилось стыдно при одном лишь воспоминании о своей наивности. Так или иначе, Хенгест не настаивал на этих подробностях и при том, каждый раз возвращаясь в лагерь, просил Сафу держаться от незнакомцев подальше, будто знал всё, о чём молчал его возлюбленный.

         В конечном итоге Сафаару не смог держать в секрете произошедшее и поделился своей историей.

         В очередной раз он торопился к водопаду, ставшему для них неизменным местом свиданий, и из любопытства остановился, увидев у берегов залива людей. Любая русалка, набравшаяся смелости выплыть на поверхность, захочет посмотреть поближе на существ, доселе ей не видимых. Так и Сафаару пренебрёг страшилками сородичей о жестокости некоторых наземных обитателей, что по присказкам с удовольствием рвали русалок на части для создания странных и ненужных вещей. В такое сложно было поверить тому, кто встретил лишь одного доброго кентавра и из-за этого сделал однозначный вывод насчёт всех существ земли.

         Сафу с интересом глядел, как люди копошатся у берега, перетаскивая в большую лодку сундуки и сети. Он долгое время не решался подобраться поближе, разрываясь между желанием уплыть и посмотреть, именно тогда его самого заметили. Сафаару не знал как реагировать, когда люди стали махать руками и что-то кричать. В этот момент он попался на крючок. Их наигранное дружелюбие оказалось отличной приманкой, чтобы получить такой крупный улов. Мнительность и осторожность были повержены наивностью, и Сафу без единой негативной мысли оказался вблизи мели, на которой находилась лодка. Люди поражённо застыли, рассматривая его хвост и волосы, сияющие золотом от отражения полуденного солнца. Их подкупила не только редкость существа, представшего перед ними, но и его «дорогой» окрас. Возможно, у Сафаару был бы шанс избежать дальнейших злоключений, если бы он родился с синей или хотя бы красной чешуёй, как многие его сородичи, среди которых он порой так сильно выделялся.

         Люди переглянулись и отошли назад с чуть поднятыми руками, пытаясь внушить доверие, и не прогадали. Если бы Сафу вовремя смог отплыть от лодки, он бы не запутался в рыболовной сети, упавшей ему на голову буквально из неоткуда. Тогда же такие дружелюбные и милые существа не набросились бы на него, хватая за волосы и плавники, раздирая чешую, волоча на сушу и связывая тугими верёвками. Сафаару глубоко разочаровался в себе и во всём мире, едва оказавшись не в прохладном море, а на горячем песке, жгущем нежную кожу. Он хотел звать Хенгеста, но то ли слишком испугался происходящего, утратив голос, то ли понимал тщетность этих попыток. Люди же казались очень довольными и теперь совсем не походили на добрых и открытых.

         – Смотри, какое личико, – восхитился один из них, грубо хватая пойманную русалку за подбородок. Сафу пытался увернуться, но своими действиями лишь усугублял положение: пальцы на коже его лица только сильнее сомкнулись.

         – Ей больно, – вдруг стал заступаться за улов самый юный из них и попытался предотвратить любое лишнее прикосновение, но товарищи его не слушали, пропуская длинные золотистые волосы между пальцев, потирая нежные плавники и царапая чешую, будто она была сделана из драгоценного металла.

         – Сколько за такую красоту дадут?

         – Билет в один конец на Северный континент, – вновь рявкнул в ответ молодой человек и его оттолкнули.

         – Пакуй сети, щенок!

         Сафаару отчаянно взглянул на своего защитника, но тот отвернулся, не в силах смотреть в полные надежды глаза русалки, и понуро ушёл. Люди не прекращали рассматривать морское существо, о котором слышали лишь в сказках.

         – Думаю, её правда надо отпустить, – сконфуженно пробормотал один из них, напуганный угрозой ссылки.

         – Ты знаешь, сколько денег за русалку отвалить могут? – возмутился другой. – Да мы эту лодку на дрова пустим, если деньги получим. Смотри, какой цвет! Золото!

         – Ты понимаешь, что мы не можем так просто продать живого чело... русалку.

         – Да они ж тупые. Рыба рыбой, вон, глаза пучит и молчит. Я бы давно уже орал во всю глотку.

         Говоривший ткнул в щеку Сафу, и тот, возмущённый словами о своём скудоумии, укусил грубияна за палец, так некстати приставленный к чужому лицу. Человек взвыл и подскочил на месте.

         – Кусается! Вдруг ядовитая?!

         Люди стали паниковать, окружив укушенного товарища. Сафаару счёл момент удачным для побега, но сначала не смог развязать сети, а когда решил добраться до воды, чтобы потом приплыть к Хенгесту за помощью, на его спину надавили тяжёлым грязным ботинком. Русал сморщился от неприятного ощущения.

         – Чья? – раздался голос, который ещё не приходилось слышать, но Сафу не мог разглядеть его обладателя из-за яркого солнца и принадлежащей человеку чёрной душной мантии.

         У берега стояла большая повозка, прибывшая в то время, как рыбаки отвлеклись на укушенный палец товарища. Стоявшему рядом с русалкой не понадобилось много времени, чтобы заставить тех отдать охотничий трофей.

         – Именем королевского величества, – начал он и затем говорил про королевский указ, про кодекс и свод законов, говорил про свободу и равенство, но при этом к несчастью рыбаков бесцеремонно забрал русалку вместо того, чтобы отпустить её обратно в море.

         Сафаару сжался в углу, не способный справиться с бьющей его тело крупной дрожью. Ему хотелось вновь оказаться задремавшим на широкой спине Хенгеста у водопада, хотелось видеть кошмарный сон больше, чем умереть вот так, а умереть – больше, чем терпеть издевательства. Он не представлял, что ждёт его вне стен этой шатающейся из стороны в сторону телеги. Если бы Создатель позволил ему продолжать жить, то Сафу со всей серьёзностью отнёсся бы к своей безопасности: никогда бы не доверял незнакомцам, в особенности людям, какими бы добродушными они не казались. Люди лгали.

         Дорога была ухабистой, деревянная повозка наклонялась, подпрыгивала и проваливалась, дно телеги присыпали колющимся сеном, отчего Сафаару ощущал, как горит его тело, но не мог освободить хотя бы одну руку, чтобы убрать из-под себя сухую траву. Он никогда ещё не чувствовал себя настолько отвратительно, как в тот момент. Когда очередной ухаб заставил повозку затрястись сильнее прежнего, а затем замереть, Сафу скатился к стенке, неприятно ударившись плечом. Зачем могли остановиться его похитители? Хотелось верить, что они задумали перевезти русалку на другой берег, чтобы рыбаки больше не поймали её, но зачем же тогда содержать её в таких диких условиях? Этот вариант никак не мог быть правильным.

         – Колесо! – послышался сердитый голос снаружи. – Чёртова колымага!

         Телега наклонилась окончательно, и Сафаару засыпало сеном. Он едва смог отряхнуться от навязчивой травы, чувствуя, как та запутывается в его волосах и прилипает к хвосту.

         – Нам нужно добраться до порта, – прозвучал другой, более низкий голос. – В приказе написано привезти русалку к полуночи, потом королевское судно уйдёт. Нам головы снимут!

         – Радуйся, что эти идиоты где-то её откопали! Не пришлось выходить в море! Это всего лишь колесо.

         – Всего лишь колесо... Ты посмотри, как будто срезали! – удивился один из похитителей. – Я этому плотнику! Тут ещё и дыра! Нет, ну точно, будто специально!..

         – Заткнись и думай, что делать.

         Наступила тишина, нервирующая больше, чем разговоры о приказе специально выловить русалку. Сафаару насторожился, боясь упустить что-то важное, но в итоге не выяснил ничего, что могло бы быть полезным. Хотелось бы знать, для кого и ради чего он подслушивал разговоры преступников. Возможно, ему просто хотелось получить хоть какую-то полезную информацию во время своего заточения.

         Телега стояла наклонившись очень долго. Свет стал тусклее, щели меж досками уже не виднелись так, как это было на берегу, и Сафу начинал засыпать. Его сморили мысли о возможной скорой смерти или рабстве, лучшим исходом всей ситуации ему казалось стать чьей-нибудь деталью интерьера. Он мог бы подумать, что это забавно, если бы каждый раз не вспоминал Хенгеста и не представлял его опечаленное лицо, когда тот будет приходить к пустому водопаду.

  ***

 

       Сафаару замолчал, чувствуя, как чужая рука гладит его по волосам, и блаженно закрыл глаза. Хенгест не мог теперь не думать о «королевском судне», упомянутом в рассказе. Значит, поймать русалку – королевский приказ? Торговец обмолвился, что живых существ вылавливают по предварительному заказу, возможно, чтобы не переполнить рынок и не снизить цену. Зачем же тогда кому-то из королевской семьи, утвердившей закон «О неприкосновенности», русалка? Хенгест не знал, что чувствовать: возмущение или разочарование. Он, его старший брат, отец и дед – все они поклялись в верности государству, но теперь кентавра тревожила ситуация.

         Сафу ощутил эмоции возлюбленного и отстранился, обеспокоенно заглядывая тому в глаза. Он боялся, что вся эта история возымеет негативный эффект. Впрочем, радовать она никак не могла.

         – Хорошо, что всё обошлось, – ответил на взгляд Хенгест, не желая, чтобы за него и за его мысли кто-то волновался. – Надеюсь, ты понимаешь теперь, что не все существа на суше могут быть добрыми и честными. Будь осторожнее, ладно?

         Сафаару кивнул и вдруг заметил руки на своей талии. Он не успел смутиться, как понял, что на его поясе что-то появилось.

         – Это мой подарок, – опередив мысли русала, пояснил Хенгест. – Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда его носил.

         Сафу взглянул вниз. На нешироком кожаном ремне крепились ножны с маленьким кинжалом внутри. Он вытащил оружие и засмотрелся на его блестящее лезвие.

         – Если ты снова попадёшь в сети, а я надеюсь, что этого не случится, ты сможешь их перерезать. Пользуйся только в случае опасности, хорошо? Правда, я не знаю, сможет ли пояс выдержать долгое пребывание в воде... Но главное – сам нож. Если с поясом что-то случится, я придумаю что-нибудь другое, чтобы удерживать его.

         Сафаару поместил оружие на прежнее место, удовлетворённо заметив, как идеально оно вписывается в ножны.

         – Я буду носить его с собой всегда, – прошептал он и крепко обнял кентавра, заставив того улыбнуться.


End file.
